A Hidden Drake
by Harpiebird
Summary: AU. Hermione smiled down at the sleeping boy, Her little boy turned five today. She was so proud to be the mother of Drake. HGxDM. Written this in 2003. Please RR!


**A Hidden Drake**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter Series.

**A/N:** Well this plot came to me on Nov. 15, 2003 apparently; I found this story in an old disc. I haven't really rewritten stuff, so this story is probably very badly written, but I thought I should post it. I hope you like it.

---

Hermione sat down on a rocking chair on her porch with a little child in her arms. She looked out at the forest that was all around her house and then she looked at the little boy in her arms.

Hermione smiled down at the sleeping boy, Her little boy turned five today. She was so proud to be the mother of Drake. Yet, she also felt ashamed, that she could not go into the Wizardry World to show Drake their world. The world where she spent her seven years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the two years after Hogwarts but she knew she could not enter there anytime soon.

Hermione sighed. Drake has never even seen his father before. She was so sorry that she had to do it to him. Nevertheless, she had to protect Drake.

Drake would be taken to you-know-who by one of his follows if they found her and Drake. And Hermione did not want that. She wanted him to be safe from that sick evil bastard that made her love run away and hide some place she didn't know and to be away from you-know-who.

That is why she was here, in a forest of some kind, living in a cabin. She lived there alone except for a house elf, Chloe. Hermione of course treats Chloe nicely and has Chloe wearing beautiful clothes and not of like Dobby's clothes. For Hermione she still believed in S.P.E.W.

-

The war had not yet ended. Harry had yet to kill the Dark Lord. When the war was finished she could go to the Wizarding World and live a normal witch life. Well as normal as Hermione could get it.

And when the war was over Dumbledore or Harry, or her other best friend, Ronald Weasley would come and get her. And then Hermione and her son would go a place safe enough to stay and live. It was already built for her and Drake, as her parents, Harry, and the Weasley's helped make a house that was just outside Hogsmeade.

She had seen it before she left for this cabin where she has lived for the past five years. She thought it was beautiful and couldn't wait to see the house again.

She also hoped she could see and talk to Harry and Ron when the war was over, she didn't want to find out that they died.

Hermione shivered. She didn't want to think about that. She hated it. She feared and loathed it, death.

It could have taken her love for all she knew. He hadn't spoken to her since he ran away, thus she had no idea if he was alive or dead. She wished he could contact her and tell her that everything will be all right and that he was all right.

True Hermione never told him he had a child, thus he didn't know he was a father.

But some how you-know-who had found out that she was pregnant and tried to take Drake, a newborn, and Hermione, very tied from the birth a hour before, so Drake could become his heir and Hermione as his personal slave. But Harry Potter, the Weasley family, Oliver Wood, Neville Longbottom, Albus Dumbledore, Prof. McGonagall, Prof. Snape, Hagrid, and Remus Lupin spoiled that plan by saving Drake and Hermione. Thus her and her son had to come here, to some unknown part of the earth to live until You-know-who is defeated. Even Hermione did not know where she lived.

-

Hermione looked up at the stars that were above her.

She signed. It was beautiful like it always was but she couldn't help feel she needed something besides her son and the beautiful atmosphere.

And deep inside her heart she knew what she needed. Him.

She missed him, loved him, cared about him, worried sick about him, she was angry with him, and all the other feelings she could think of. Hermione sighed again, and then went back inside.

She walked up the steps to Drake's room. When she got there she laid down Drake in his little bed, and tucked him in. She smiled; he looked like his father when he was sleeping with the look of peace and pure innocence. She knew, as she gazed upon her son's face, that Draco Malfoy would be proud of his son.

**---**

**A/N: Please review _only_ if you liked it!**


End file.
